So, This Is Yuletide
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: Merthur, AU, Canon era, Chronology Ignored. Just a short Yuletide one-shot based around a self challenge to reference as many Christmassy song lines as possible. As always, the characters and songs belong the relevant parties and I am just playing with them. Enjoy.


"Merlin, just_ what_ are you doing?"

Arthur closed the door hurriedly behind himself in case anybody saw what his boyfriend was up to. Merlin looked down at him and grinned.

"What do you think I'm doing, silly? I'm walking in the air."

"Yes, Merlin, I can see that. Perhaps you would like to explain _why_ you're doing it."

"Don't you know it's Yuletide time at all?"

"Yes, Merlin. Only a blind badger could have failed to notice, the castle being decorated as it is. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I know how you like to hide sweets from me at this time of year."

"Ah. It's that game again. Don't you know you're only meant to hunt for sweets at Easter?"

"I live in hope. Did you?"

"Since you ask, yes, I did. I know how much you like finding them."

Arthur, in spite of himself, couldn't help chuckling as Merlin leapt in joy and almost smacked his head on the rafters.

"I thought you might have hidden some up here somewhere," said Merlin as he landed gently next to his Prince.

"I see. Merlin, I haven't had time to get the ladders out to put anything up there."

"I found it easy enough."

"I can't walk on air at will."

"It's easy! Just forget about being stuck to the floor all the time. You just have to learn to let it go. Honestly, once the floor gets the message it can't hold you back anymore. Honestly, if a snowman can manage it, I'm sure you can."

"I'd rather not. That snowman crashed through my father's window last year and buried him under a mound of freezing slush."

"I can't help it if my aim is off. I was aiming at Morgana at the time."

"Yes, I remember your chant of 'jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell, rock!'"

"You know as well as I do that I was trying to work out her firing rhythm with that dinner bell and I had to warn you of her incoming missile. We _were_ under siege, remember?"

"How could I forget? It was very memorable. Father remembers it mostly for almost having his eye poked out by the snowman's frozen carrot."

"It's nose, you mean."

"Merlin, what else could I possibly be referring to?"

Merlin at least had the decency to fake innocence as Arthur's mind caught up with his mouth. When it finally did, he blushed.

"Exactly. It _was_ one of your snowmen after all."

"Merlin, I've told you before: If it's going to be a snowman it should at least be anatomically accurate."

"That's your excuse and you're sticking to it, I'm sure."

"Damn right. Anyway, the celebration afterwards was good. I can't remember the last time we rang the bells on Yuletide day before then. Perhaps we should do that again this year. What do you think?"

"As long as it's not the alarm bell, I'm sure the people would like it."

"Yes, I think so. Very well, I'll make the bells ring out for Yuletide day. I wish you'd be home for Yuletide though. You'll miss the twelve day feast."

"No, I'll miss eleven days of it. I'll be there on the first day, then I'll be riding home to spend a few days with my mother. I'll be back on the day."

"You make it sound normal."

"Riding Kilgarrah to Ealdor _is_ normal for me. It's not my fault you only ride stallions."

"Perhaps I should organise a parade for when you arrive?"

"Before or after the mistletoe and wine?"

"Before, of course. I know what you're like on the back of a horse. I can't stop the cavalry just because you can't stay on after a few goblets."

"And the mistletoe?"

"Whenever you would like it."

"Will it come with holly and ivy?"

"Only once it's fully grown."

Arthur's wink and light kiss on Merlin's cheek started the process for him.

"Arthur!"

"What? I'm just saying that you can't cut them until they're fully grown."

"I know what you were talking about, cheeky Prince, and it wasn't any plant."

"Guilty," said Arthur with a laugh as he made his way happily to his bedroom window and stared out at the white landscape.

"It's not coming down very heavily, is it?" he said as Merlin joined him at his side. "I was hoping to get the sleigh out later and go for a ride. Can you do anything about it?"

"In a land where magic is banned by Royal Decree, the Crown Prince wants me to use my magic to make it snow harder," said Merlin with an exaggerated sigh.

"Hey, it's perfectly safe if I see you do it. Father is another story, but I won't tell if you won't."

"Alright, go on then. As it's you asking... Open the window."

Arthur obeyed and watched as Merlin stuck a hand out into the freezing air to turn it in a precise circle.

"Acquere isilya imbicentra... Acquere isilya imbicentra... Acquere isilya _imbicentra_!"

He eyes flashed golden and soon after, huge clumps of soft white snow tumbled from the sky. Arthur closed the window and pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug as they watched it.

"Out of curiosity," murmured Arthur, "I was just wondering..."

"Mmm?"

"What do the words mean? I don't understand them at all. Can you tell me, or is it a secret?"

"What? Oh, the words of the spell. Oh, it's nothing special really," said Merlin, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "They mean something like, 'Let it snow', repeated until the weather takes the hint. I was lucky this time. Usually weather spells are more stubborn than that."

"Well, there should be enough to go sleighing in later. What do you say? Would you like to join me?"

"In your one-horse open sleigh?"

"Of course. I don't need any more horses if it's just the two of us."

"I would love to."

They shared a soft kiss and Arthur pulled Merlin close.

"You know, it'll be lonely this Yuletide without you to hold."

"I didn't know you could be so sappy."

"Well, I know Gwen will be serving for me, but it's not the same."

"What about George?"

"Didn't you hear the news? Georgey got run over in the rain, dear."

"What? Are you serious? When did that happen? How?"

"Do you remember that storm last week? The one which flooded the fields?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm told that George was running through the forest, trying to get back here before he got soaked and a clap of thunder startled a deer which burst out from behind a tree and ran straight over him."

"Is he alright?"

"Bruised with a few cuts, but Gaius assures me that he'll be fine. I've sent him some shiny baubles to decorate his tree with."

"What colour were they?"

"A sort of burnt yellow colour."

"You just know he'll spend many a happy night polishing them to bring out their shine."

"I hope it will keep him busy and, most importantly, away from me until you return."

"You're wicked sometimes, do you know that?"

Arthur caught the twinkle in Merlin's eye and chuckled.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it."

"Obviously I'm not as devious as you are. Well played though. It keeps him amused, and I'm sure that was the main aim of it, am I right?"

"Of course, Merlin. I'm glad that we understand each other so well."

"So, about that sleigh ride. We have hours before there will be enough snow."

"Oh dear, what could we possibly do to pass the time?"

"Jingle my bells?"

"I was hoping you would suggest that."

And, laughing, Merlin was thrown onto the bed so that his Prince could unwrap his Yuletide present early.


End file.
